


Weird

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yabu had been confused when, for the entire run of Takizawa Kabuki, Takizawa-kun had asked him incessantly about when Inoo was going to come see the show.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Based on various reports from Takizawa Kabuki! Tackey apparently asked about Inoo all the time, and kept saying he wanted him to come, and referred to Inoo as Yabu's _aikata_ , which is what he calls Tsubasa. XD; I came to the conclusion that Tackey must be confused.

"Back in the day??" Takizawa-kun asks, seeming somewhat hysterical, "What do you mean, back in the day??" 

Yabu frowns, looking from Takizawa-kun to Inoo, who seems to be doing everything he can to keep from laughing out loud, and then back to Takizawa-kun. Somehow, he was hoping that in the time it took to turn his head, Takizawa-kun would have come back to earth, or at least the present day, but one look at his face gave Yabu the sinking feeling that this was going to get even more confusing than it already was. 

And so, "…we dated in 2008… we broke up in 2009… like six years ago…" he repeats slowly, unsure if Takizawa-kun has suddenly developed hearing problems or something. "You know… back in the day…?" 

"You broke up??" Takizawa-kun asks, his voice rising in pitch, and it makes Yabu nervous, though he isn't entirely sure why. "Why did you break up?? You didn't get back together?? I'm sure it could have worked out!!" 

A strange strangled coughing noise makes Yabu's head turn again, watching as Inoo unsuccessfully tries to pretend that his inability to hold his laughter in is a coughing fit. He's not sure what's so funny-- or rather, sure, it's ridiculous that Takizawa-kun apparently spent the last seven years thinking that he and Inoo were deeply in love, but while it might be a laughing matter if they were alone, or with the rest of JUMP, or something, the intense pressure of Takizawa-kun's eyes fixed on him as he gets more and more worked up takes away a lot of the humour. Sure, Inoo can laugh; he doesn't have to work with Takizawa-kun for the next couple days, not to mention in rehearsal to prepare Kawai-kun to take over Yabu's roles for the overseas shows… and he's known Takizawa-kun long enough to know that once things get weird, things can get _really_ weird. Really, what he wants to do is end this conversation as quickly as possible, but from Takizawa-kun's expression and Inoo's complete lack of desire to help him out, it doesn't seem like that is going to happen. 

He'd been confused when, for the entire run of Takizawa Kabuki, Takizawa-kun had asked him incessantly about when Inoo was going to come see the show, how he was doing, and where he was, and even going so far as to call Inoo Yabu's _partner_ in the same way he referred to Tsubasa-kun in relation to himself. Yabu thinks that in general, he's pretty easy going, but that was enough to make even him a little perplexed, and when finally, Inoo had come to see Kabuki in between the Tokyo and Osaka runs of his play, and Takizawa-kun had immediately invited him to "come backstage and keep his boyfriend company," Yabu's fears had all been confirmed. 

And so now here he is, trying to explain something that really shouldn't be that complicated to one of the smartest and most talented senpai he knows… and is being faced with a total breakdown. He knows Takizawa-kun is touchy about breakups and other relationship issues, but… Yabu's pretty sure that breaking up with your boyfriend when you're 19 is more than normal. It's not like he and Inoo had been married or something… and besides, it was over and done with six years ago! 

But, "Aren't you lonely??" Takizawa-kun was demanding, looking ad if _he_ was on the verge of tears, despite the fact that it hadn't even been his relationship, and Yabu thinks that pretty soon Inoo is going to pass out from trying to hold in his laughter. 

"I… have a boyfriend," he replies, completely dumbfounded as Takizawa-kun looks at him like he's grown a second head. "And so does Inoo. He's with Hikaru now… and I'm dating Takaki." 

To his surprise, Takizawa-kun doesn't throw a fit, or burst into tears… or congratulate him, or ask prying questions. Instead, he shifts his weight, looking off to the side for a moment in a way that seem almost… guilty? And Yabu squints, unsure of what it means or how to ask when Takizawa-kun finally replies, "…Takaki-kun?" 

Yabu furrows his brow, perplexed, but nods. "Yeah. We've been dating for…" he pauses, trying to count how long, but it's confusing (time is confusing), and so he gives up, shrugging as he finishes, "…for a long time." 

Takizawa-kun blinks at him before slowly putting a hand behind his head, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing sheepishly. "…Oops…" he says after a moment, and Yabu squints again as Inoo finally seems to get some control over himself in the background. "Oops??" he asks, completely lost as to what's going on. 

"Well…I thought you were dating Inoo-kun, see," Takizawa-kun starts, laughing sheepishly, and Yabu is totally baffled by his complete change of mood at the drop of a hat. "So when Takaki-kun kept saying he wanted to come see you really insistently… I sort of… didn't want him to break you guys up, so… I… kind of… kept him from getting a ticket." 

And as Inoo bursts into laughter all over again, Yabu can't help but frown and think, with Takizawa-kun, things are actually _always_ really weird.


End file.
